Accepted
by J.W. Writings
Summary: Brandon is a shape-shifter and when he leaves his home to find a better life he stumbles upon the wolves of La Push. Will they Accept him? Will someone fall for him?
1. Chapter 1: New Family

This is my first fanfic so I had no idea how it would go so bear with me.

Brandon is my own character

**All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**!

This story is rated M for language and sexual moments (That will come later in the story) So if you are going to be offended or uncomfortable about reading this then you can kindly find another of my stories to read. Thank you!

Enjoy!

Accepted: By J.W. Writings

**Chapter 1: Brandon's POV:**

* * *

><p>So I ran away from home. I couldn't stay there anymore not after my family found out my secret. I was a shape-shifter, a werewolf you could say. Not the ones on T.V. and movies that are thought to be mindless killers, but a more elegant and clever creature really. Shape-shifters differ from regular wolves, I'm basically a ten foot pitch black wolf with rather large muscles under that fur.<p>

My human fur was different from normal people too. I had a six pack, pecs, biceps, and basically a great body for someone who isn't very active. I had short black hair and tan skin. Apparently puberty didn't have much of an affect on me. No one in school really paid any attention to me, i wasn't popular or anything I just sat in the corner minding my own business. The day my family found out my secret, they were terrified. I wasn't allowed in my own home, due to the fear of me killing my brother or sister. So i left, all that i brought was a few changes of cloths in small backpack. I knew i wouldn't get far in my human form so i stayed in my wolf form, i hunted dear for food and basically headed west. I left Florida and for the next few weeks wondered around America until i reached what seemed to be Washington. I thought to myself "wow I never thought I would get this far."

I continued deeper into Washington, it was so rainy and damp. I didn't mind Florida's forests were flooded and alligator infested. "I think I might actually like living here." i smiled to myself. For the next few days i kept heading west until i smelt the ocean. I could smell the salty air mixed with the pine forests and musky ground. Then i saw it, a sign that said La Push. "Hmmmm weird name." I crossed the road and ran straight into the forest heading for the ocean my bag hanging from my jaws by it's strap . I was finally enjoying myself, feeling the wind blowing through my fur as i ran. I was in love with the place. Then it hit me, a scent that i didn't recognize. I just crossed a boundary line of a wolf packs territory. "Uh oh this doesn't smell so good, i better get to the beach quick i hope they don't mind me taking a quick pass through their land."

I ran faster the smell of the other wolves getting stronger and stronger. I stopped letting my tongue hang out of my mouth. "Wow I've been running for some time." "I need a rest." A few minutes into my rest I heard a howl. I knew that it was a howl to gather the entire pack. But why? "I hope they didn't find out I'm here." I stoop up and trotted through the forest. In the distance I could hear the ocean waves crashing onto shore. My tail wagged "Finally!" As i began to make my way out i saw them, the wolf pack. "Oh shit!" I ran as fast as my powerful legs would allow but since i ran so much I was too tired.

To my left I saw a large silver wolf that was quite intimidating, next him was a tan wolf slightly smaller than the silver wolf. I looked to my right to see a russet wolf who was snarling at me. "Please I don't mean to intrude on your land, I'm just trying to pass through." Apparently they made know regard to what i thought. As I turned my head forward i ran into something black and solid. Then a set of jaws clamped down into my neck and threw me into the near-by tree. I yelped on contact and hit the floor with a loud thud. The four wolves began to circle in on me, as I looked up at them with fear in my eyes. "Please I'm sorry for intruding, I didn't know this was your land!"

The large black wolf walked up to me and sniffed. "Who are you? And where is your pack? You don't smell like another pack." The smaller tan wolf brought over my bag and set it in front of the large black wolf. "I can hear you, your shape-shifters too?" The silver wolf snarled and barred it's teeth at me. "Answer the question!" His loud voice in my head made me jump. "My name is Brandon, I have no pack, I left my home in search of a better place." "Please forgive me for trespassing." I lowered my head. "You don't have a pack?" asked the black wolf. I nodded. "It seems to me that you have one." "Aren't you all lucky." The tan wolf looked as if he felt bad for me. He looked up at the larger black wolf. "Sam, do you think he he can join our pack, I mean he has nobody." I looked at Sam. He appeared to be thinking. The russet wolf stepped forward and took my bag and tore it open. "Hey that's mine!" I made a sad attempt to retreat my bag when the silver wolf snarled and pushed me down stepping on my neck. "Don't move!"

I whimpered. "Seth bring Brandon to the reservation, I need to talk to the the rest of the pack and the council to see if he is capable of joining us." My ears perked up as i looked up at Sam "Your going to let me join your pack?" Sam looked down at me. "that is for the council to decide." "Seth help him get ready for the meeting." Sam began to walk away, the silver wolf released me and i stoop up. "Thank you so much!" I thanked Sam who continued to walk away leaving me with Seth, the russet wolf and the silver wolf. Seth walked up closer to me. "Ummm, Hi my name is Seth." I looked at Seth who seemed to be a good kid. "My name is Brandon, nice to meet you." I wagged my tail.

Seth looked over at the russet wolf "That's Jacob." I looked at Jacob who was waiting for Seth to start taking me to the reservation. "Hi, I'm Brandon, it's nice to meet you." Jacob looked at me with his black eyes. "Nice to meet you Brandon." I thought to myself "wow you guys are really cool." Seth looked over at the silver wolf. "That's Paul." I walked up to Paul he was really intimidating. "It's nice to meet you Paul." Paul just looked at me with the look of annoyance on his face. "what ever." He walked away and turned his head back at us. "You guys comin or what?" Jacob placed my torn up bag in front of me. "Sorry for tearin it up." I picked it up by a strap and began to walk. "It's alright." Seth and Jacob asked me questions like where I came from and how I got here.

I didn't mind answering their questions but I could tell Paul was getting annoyed by the questions. I wanted to ask Seth why Paul was in a bad mood but i decided to wait until later. In a few minutes we arrived at the reservation. There were houses most likely where the pack members and their families lived. "Okay we're going to phase now." said Jacob. The three phased back and were well...not clothed. I averted my eyes not wanting to see people i barely knew naked. I walked behind a tree to phase and put on my cloths. They weren't much a tattered black shirt that was to small for me and hugged my body tightly. I had some torn up jeans that were dulled out and loosing their color. I had no shoes I lost them back Florida while walking in the mud, so i just walked barefoot the rest of the way. Paul, Seth, and Jacob looked at me since it was the first time they saw me as a human.

It was my first time to see them as humans as well. Seth was slightl shorter than me with some muscle and a tattoo on his right shoulder. He has short black hair like me and gray eyes. He wore a brown sleeveless shirt with khaki pants and black shoes. Seth smiled at me. Jacob looked down at me he was quite tall, incredibly muscular and he too had the same tattoo as Seth. "Wow your really tall, I'm going to have to break my neck just to look at you." Jacob smirked. He too had the same hair cut but was wearing a dark green shirt that appeared to be two sizes small, which made his muscles pop out. I continued to walk around the corner of the house when i bumped into someone.

It was a lady, she had black straight hair tattered cloths and the same tattoo as Jacob and Seth. I stumbled back in surprise. "Oh I'm sorry I wasn't watching where i was going." She looked at me with her black eyes. "Seth, who's this?" Seth walked next to the girl. "Leah this is Brandon, he's a shape-shifter like us, we found him in our territory, he said he has no pack so we are going to ask the council and the rest of the pack to see if he can join us." Leah looked shocked. "Seth! You can't just let random wolves join us." Seth frowned "It's not right for a wolf to not have a pack." Leah just sighed and walked away.

I continued to follow Seth and Jacob. "Are you sure I'm not intruding you guys don't have to do this." Seth turned and smiled "We want you to be part of our pack." Jacob agreed. I sighed "I hope I'm not causing any trouble." We arrived at a log cabin where i saw a muscular, tall and stern looking person. I whispered to Seth. "Who's that?" Seth laughed a little. "That's Sam." "Oh, he still looks scary even as a human." Jacob and Seth snickered a little. We approached Sam who looked down at me. " I take it that you three have gotten acquainted?" I nodded. "Where's Paul?" asked Sam. I just noticed Paul wasn't with us. "He must've went home." said Seth. Sam rolled his eyes and then looked down at me. "Come with me, we're going to go talk to the elders and listen to what they have to say." "Seth and Jacob wait out here if you want." I gulped and followed Sam into the cabin. I saw two men. "I brought him." said Sam. I followed Sam until I stood in front of the two old men.

The first one who had long gray hair and wrinkles spoke first. "Hello young wolf my name is Quil." I shook his hand. "You are a shape-shifter as well?" "Yes I am." i said. Quil just looked at me most likely thinking. The second man spoke "Sam has told me that you have no pack. Why is that?" I turned towards the man. "I was the only one of my ind where i lived." "There were no other shape-shifters so I was by myself." "I was very lonely and my family was afraid of me so i left my home and ended up here." Quil spoke up again. "What were you doing in our territory anyways?" "I wanted to see the ocean." "I didn't think that there would be another pack and eventually Sam, Seth, Paul and Jacob found me." The second man spoke up again. "Do you want to be part of our people, culture, traditions and pack?" I nodded "If it isn't any trouble with all of you, I just don't want to be alone anymore."

Quil nodded. "I will tell you the history of our people, please take a seat." Quil offered me a seat and i sat down and listened to what he had to say. About half an hour later he concluded the history. It was actually quite interesting, the most interesting part was the cold ones. "The cold ones sound like vampires." i said. Sam who was leaning against the wall smirked. Quil nodded. "They are indeed vampires as you would say." "I never really liked vampires the movies were terrible, and the need for blood was so needy and annoying." The three laughed. Quil finished laughing. "I like this one, he is quite amusing." I smiled. Quil stood up and over to me. "Our tribe has been at conflict with the cold ones, if you are to join us you will be expected to fight and carry out equal work just like the other pack members." I nodded. "I promise I will work and fight my hardest." "I'm not saying that so I can be accepted into the pack, but I truly mean it."

Quil and Sam looked at each other and nodded. "The elders have decided that you are granted permission for you join the pack, now this is your alpha Sam, but the two of you have met already. I stood up with happiness in my eyes. I hugged Quil in thanks. He was quite surprised that I hugged him, he just laughed and sent me and Sam on our way. I couldn't stop smiling i was finally going to be part of a pack! Sam looked down at me. "I'm glad you happy." "Yeah! I won't be alone anymore!" I began running around in circles around Sam. He started to get annoyed so i stopped. "Ummm Sam?" "What?" said Sam. "Where am I going to live?" Sam looked ahead. "We'll decide that when you meet the rest of the pack." I nodded.

It was starting to get dark and i could smell the ocean getting closer. We're going to the beach?" i asked. "The pack is having a bon fire tonight it's a good time for you to get to know all of them." I started to sweat, I was nervous about meeting my new pack members. As the two of us walked up the beach I could see a big fire with people sitting around it around it. Immediately i could smell the food, I haven't eatin people food since i left Florida, so i was looking forward to the food. Me and Sam stepped into the light of the fire. All at once everyone turned to look at me. It was very awkward i just looked down at the sand.

Sam called everyone's attention so he could introduce me. "Everyone this is Brandon the newest addition to our pack. I looked at everyone in the back i saw Seth and Jacob who were smiling to see me. Next to Jacob was a buff, intimidating person who apparently didn't own a shirt, which should off his abs, . He also had short hair, the packs symbol on his right shoulder and a stern face. For some reason he was just staring at me as if I were the only one there. I tried to look away but I couldn't he just kept staring at me until he Jacob nugged him. "Paul are you alright?" said Jacob. That was Paul? Hes kinda hot." I thought to myself. "Wait what did I just think!" "I barely know him and I'm thinking like this." I never questioned my sexuality, I never paid attention to liking people. But i had to admit he was good looking.

**Paul's POV:**

* * *

><p>When Me, Sam, Seth and Jacob were on patrol i wasn't really paying attention to what i was doing. Basically my brain was an auto pilot. We found the intruder but I never got a good look at him so i just left and headed home to wait until the bonfire started. At dusk I left my house and headed to first beach. I met up with Seth and Jacob. They said Sam was coming with Brandon. "Brandon? Who the hell is Brandon? Seth glared at me. "The guy we found in the forest." "No clue." I said.<p>

When night fell Sam and some other person were walking towards us. As they stepped into the light my heart felt as if it skipped a beat. I heard Sam say this guy was Brandon. Then the entire world just seemed to not matter to me as I stared into Brandon's eyes. I realized that he was the only person i cared for. Then Jacob nudged me. "Paul are you alright?" I snapped out of my trance. "Oh yea I'm fine." As i looked back at Brandon he was being greeted by Embry, Quil, Jared, Brady, and Collin. I instantly became mad at the face Brandon was talking to them. They were all going to kill him by surrounding him.

I immediately walked over to him, the closer i got the more my heart pounded. Brandon looked up at me. "Oh umm hi Paul we meet again." I smirked "Yup, What are you doing here?" Brandon smiled which honestly made him look pretty sexy. "I'm part of the pack now." My heart leaped into my throat when he said this. "That's great." I looked at the guys clustered around Brandon and glared. They knew it ment to get lost, so they did so and headed to the food table. I decided to get to know Brandon a little more. After an hour on the beach i clearly knew what has happened between me and Brandon. I've Imprinted on him.

"Hold on I'll be right back Paul." said Brandon as he walked up to Sam. I watched as Brandon talked to Sam. Sam nodded and called every to attention. "Alright everyone since Brandon is part of the pack now he needs a place to stay." Everyone was silent, then embry spoke. "What about Paul he lives by himself!" I glared at Embry who sat down and stayed quite. Sam spoke out again. "So I guess Brandon is staying with Paul." I stood up and walked over to Sam "There is no way hes staying at my house!" Brandon looks up at Paul in concern that he is doing something wrong. "Your the only one with space for him, so bring him to your house and get him settled down." Sam walked away. "You don't have to take me to your house I can sleep in the forest." Said Brandon. "No, then Sam is gonna bitch about it." "Come on lets go.

Brandon said good-bye to everyone at the bon fire and followed me to my house. In ten minutes we arrived at my house. A white two story house that could have fit a large family. "This is your house?" i nodded. "It used to be my parents house until they retired." "I live here by myself now." I opened the door and turned on the lights. "Come on I'll show you to your room. I led Brandon up the stairs and down the hall. I Stopped at the first room on the left and opened the door to reveal a twin sized bed with two night stands on either side. The was lamp on each stand, a window that faced the street was covered by a white curtain. Brandon walked in the wooden floor boards creaked under him. There was a dresser on the wall opposite to the bed and a closet left of the bed on the opposite wall. "Wow thanks Paul, I never had a room of my own." I smirked. "No problem."

Brandon sat down on the bed. "Now here are the rules if you wanna live with me." Brandon nodded. First, no going into my room and second let me know if your leaving or leave a note or Sam will flip out. " Brandon smiled. "Alright I got you." "Bathroom is down the hall next to my room you can shower if wanna." I was about to leave when Brandon called my name. I turned around to see that gorgeous face of his. "Thank you, you've given me so much already I don't know how to repay you." The moment Brandon said that Paul was thinking of some sexy ways he could repay him. "It's nothin, I'll see you tomorrow." Brandon nodded. Paul closed the door and headed to his room where he layed down in his bed and thought about Brandon and the ways he could please him.

* * *

><p>This is just the first chapter I will be uploading the other chapters shortly<p>

See you then and thanks for reading (I would love reviews!)


	2. Chapter 2: Thanking Him

**Chapter 2: **

**Brandon's POV:**

As Paul closed the door I fell back and landed on the soft white bed. Its been so long since I slept on a bed. I quickly sat up and gasped. "I can finally take a hot shower!" I lept of the bed and headed to the door. I opened it quietly hoping not to disturb Paul who was in his room. I tiptoed down the hall and into the bathroom where i saw a walk in shower with grayish tiles. I immediately took off my old smelly cloths and turned the water on as hot it could go. "I hope Paul doesn't mind me using his soap." I said to myself.

I walked into the hot water and it felt amazing. I haven't showered in the longest time and it felt great to get the smell and filth off. I soaked my hair and grabbed the body gel. I squeezed the bottle and filled the palm of my hand with gel. I scrubbed my body down twice letting the hot water wash the suds away. Next I grabbed the shampoo and filled the palm of my hand. I made sure I scrubbed extra hard to get all the dirt out. I rinsed my hair out and just stood in the water enjoying the way it ran down my body, running over my chest, abs, my area, and finally down my legs.

The water was starting to cool down so i decided it was time to get out. I shut the water off and grabbed a towel that was hanging from the rack. I dried my hair, body and rapped it around my waist. I made sure i cleaned up and walked to the door. I opened it and jumped. Paul was standing there as if he was about to knock. I looked into his face and saw he was blushing. I raised and eyebrow as i tightened the towel around my waist. "Is there something wrong?" "Uh uh, I..I." Paul just shoved a plastic bag at me. I took it and looked into it. "Whats this stuff?" "They're older cloths of mine that don't fit me, I knew you didn't have any so I..I decided to give you my old ones." I smiled. "Thanks Paul."

"No problem." he seemed nervous for some reason. "Are you sure your alright?" i asked. he just looked at me with his chocolate eyes "Uh um yeah I'm...I'm alright." I shrugged and began to walk to my room. "If you say so, night Paul." "Night." I walked into my room and closed the door. I set the bag on the bed and looked at it' contents. A Pair of brown boots, three boxer shorts, two pairs of cut off jeans, two pairs of socks, three sleeve less shirts and jacket whose sleeves were cut off. I sighed. "At least its better thank my old cloths. I took a pair of boxer shorts and slid them on. "Wow they actually fit." I folded up the towel and see it on the dresser. The rest of the cloths went into the draws of the empty dresser, the boots at the foot of my bed. Once i was all settled in i jumped into bed in Paul's or i should say my boxers and turned off the lights. I muttered to myself, "This is way better thank sleeping on the forest floor." With that I finally fell asleep.

**Paul's POV:**

As I layed down on my bed thinking about Brandon the water in the shower turned on. "Oh god I would love to be in there with him right now." I said to myself. Then it hit me, "He has no cloths since he left his home, maybe I should give him my old ones." I quickly raided my draws to look for boxers, pants, shirts, a pair of boots and an old jacket of mine. "This should do." I found a plastic bag and shoved everything in it.

The water was still running, so I quickly walked up to the bathroom door. With every step I took my heart began to beat faster. I slowly raised my hand to knock on the door, then the water was shut off. "What if he comes out naked, I probably won't be able to control myself if he does." I thought to my self. Then the door opened, Brandon was standing there a towel rapped tightly around his waist. His hair was still wet which dripped water, sending it down his muscular body. "Oh my god hes so fucking sexy." I felt my cheeks begin to blush. Brandon just raised an eyebrow and tightened the towel which hugged his ass tighter. "Is there something wrong?" I couldn't take it anymore so i just shoved the bag in front of him. Brandon took the bag and looked into it "Whats this stuff?" "They're older cloths of mine that don't fit me, I knew you didn't have any so I..I decided to give you my old ones." I smiled. He smiled back at me which made him look really cute, "Thanks Paul." I blushed again. He seemed to have noticed. "Are you sure your alright?" I just looked into his eyes as he did the same "Uh um yeah I'm...I'm alright." He shrugged and began to walk to his room."If you say so, night Paul."

I watched as he walked away, predominantly his ass. I could feel my dick slowly becoming hard in my jeans. I sighed "Night." And walked back into my room and sat down on the bed I sighed. "How am I going to tell him all of this, he just joined the pack and I already Imprinted on him."

**Brandon's POV:**

As I slept a ray of sunlight hit my face as it peaked behind the corner of the curtain. I opened my eyes and sat up. "I haven't moved at all during the the night ?" I swung my lungs over the said of the bed and stretched. "That was a good night's sleep." I chuckled. I walked to the dresser and pull out one of Paul's old jeans that weren't cut. "Hmm the fit perfectly." I said to myself. I pulled on his socks and boots. "These fit too." I shrugged and headed out of my door. I looked down the hall and saw that Paul's door was still shut closed. "I better be quiet."

I made my way down the wooden stairs and looked around the house. There were to archways on either side of me. The one on my left appeared to be the living room. There was a couch with two side tables on each end. In front of the couch was a fire place with a picture of forest scenery hanged above the mantle. On the floor there was a rug the took up most of the living room. The white curtains on the windows were glowing from the sunlight that shone behind it.

As I walked into the living room there was another archway that led to a dinning room. A wooden table with six wooden chairs where in the center. I small chandelier hung from the ceiling from a brass chain. I walked out of the living room across the hall and into a kitchen. The cabinets were wooden. The counters has a granite top as well as the island in the center. The sink, microwave, stove top, oven and refrigerator were all stainless steel. At the back of the kitchen there was a door that led to the forests of La Push.

"Nice house Paul." I smiled and felt my stomach rumble. "Hmmm I'm hungry, i think I'll make breakfast." "It's the least I can do for Paul." I flicked the lights on and opened to the refrigerator. I shuffled around grabbing a dozen eggs, a pack of bacon and butter. I set the items on the counter and shuffled around the pantry as i grabbed some bread, salt and pepper. I opened the lower cabinets and found a frying pan. I set the frying pan on the stove and set the heat to high. Moments later there was a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. I went to the fridge and grabbed a carton of orange juice. "Should I wake Paul, I don't want to be rude and wake him." I asked myself.

Then a deep husky voice came from behind me. "No need to." I jumped and turned around. Paul was leaning against the wall wearing a pair of jeans, he had no shirt on again. "Oh hehe I made breakfast, it's least I could to thank you for letting me stay with you." Paul smirked looking at me up and down. I turned and grabbed plates, forks and cups i handed them to Paul touched my hands while doing so making me blush. Paul smirked and headed over to a small table near the kitchen window. I grabbed the food and followed.

The two of us sat across from each other and served ourselves. I began eating when i noticed that Paul was staring at me again. I looked at his eyes. "Is there something wrong with the food?" "No its great." he smiled at me, I smiled back and continues eating. As the two of us finished I got up to wash the dishes. Paul followed me as I washed the dishes. Suddenly I felt someone standing little to close. I turned my head slightly to see Paul up against my back.

My heart began to beat faster as rubbed up against my back. His hands were placed on the counter on either side of me. Paul then whispered something in my ear. "That was a great breakfast, I have to go on patrol, I'll see you later." And with that he kissed me on the cheek and headed out the back door.

I stood there frozen not being able to comprehend what just happened. Paul just kissed me on the cheek. My heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. I sighed and quickly cleaned up the kitchen and decided I would go find Sam to ask when i go on patrol. I sighed to myself as I ran upstairs to find a shirt and headed out the door to find Sam.


	3. Chapter 3: A Big Surprise

**Chapter 3: A Big Surprise**

**All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**!

**WARNING!:** This story is rated M for language and sexual moments (That will come later in the story) So if you are going to be offended or uncomfortable about reading this then you can kindly find another of my stories to read. Thank you!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Brandon's POV:<strong>

I quickly left Paul's house and walked to Sam's house. I walked up the road smelling the early morning air and the dew that settled on the plant life of the forest. I walked for ten minutes thinking about what happened with me and Paul, i just sighed and tried to push it to the back of my mind. I didn't want the rest of the pack to find out since they can read my thoughts. I looked ahead of me to see Sam walking out of his house, I ran up to him and called out. "Sam!"

Sam turned his head to look at me. "Oh Brandon your up early." Sam scanned my body. "Are those Paul's cloths?" I looked at down at myself. "Yeah he gave them to me since I don't have any of my own." Sam just raised an eyebrow "That's a little to nice for Paul." "So what is it that you want?" I suddenly remembered what I wanted to ask. "When do I start patrolling?" "I want to do my fair share of the work." Sam smirked. "Everyone patrols two hours a day making sure no leeches come over our side." I nodded. Sam thought for a moment. "I guess I can give you an evening shift with Paul." I felt my heart speed up when Sam said Paul.

"Is that alright with you?" Sam asked. I nodded "Yeah that's fine." Sam began to walk off to the forest. "Good, don't be late." I watched as he walked deeper into the forest. "Great I have to go on patrol with Paul, at night" I walked back to Paul's house to wait for my shift. I entered the house and closed the door. "Paul?" I called out. No answer. "I guess he's still out." I climbed up the stair and walked into my room. I saw something on my bed, it was an envelope with my name on it. I opened the envelope , there was a note inside along with a ten dollar bill. I unfolded the note which was written by Paul.

_**Brandon,**_

_**Here's $10 so you can buy a toothbrush and other stuff you need.**_

_**No need to pay me back**_

_**~Paul**_

_**P.S. thanks for the breakfast.**_

I folded up the letter and picked up the ten dollar bill. "Oh he didn't have to do that." I slipped the money into my pocket and walked down the stairs. "Town shouldn't be to far from here." I left the house and walked up the road. Eventually I reached town, I saw the pharmacy and walked in. I looked around the aisles and found the toothbrushes i picked one and kept looking through the store. When I finished I made sure that I had everything I needed. A toothbrush, my own toothpaste, my own body gel and shampoo, a hair brush, hair gel, deodorant, and a can of green tea - lemonade Arizona. I made my way to the cashier who scanned everything and placed them in a plastic bag.

"That will be nine-fifty." said the cashier. I handed over the then dollar bill. The cashier handed me my recite and change and i took the bag and walked back to Paul's house. When I walked through the door i saw that the kitchen light was on. "Paul?" No answer again. "There better be no damn robbers in here." I walked up the stairs up to my room. I removed my items and placed them on top of the dresser. I grabbed the can of Arizona, opening it and taking a long sip. "So good." I chuckled and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

I gasped and nearly dropped my Arizona when i saw Paul leaning against the counter. He looked up and smirked. He wasn't wearing a shirt, again. Only his cut-off jeans. "I took it that you took the money" I nodded and to a sip of Arizona. "Thanks for the money, you didn't have to." Paul walked up to me. "You you rather use my toothbrush?" asked Paul as he smirked. "I'd rather not." I said as i took another sip of Arizona. Then for no reason Paul took the can out of my hand and drank from it. When he finished it he crushed the can and licked his lips. "That was good."

"That was mine!" Paul smiled and and dropped the can to the floor and got really close in my face. I could taste the Arizona in his breath. "What are you gonna do about it." I swallowed as my heart began to pound in my chest. Then Paul pushed me back on to the wall leaving his hand on my chest pinning me against the wall. Paul then leaned in so close that our noses touched, I blushed furiously. "What you gonna do now?" whispered Paul. I couldn't speak my throat was dry as I stared into Paul's chocolate eyes.

I was absolutely stunned at what happened next. Paul's lips brushed up against mine. He didn't stop there he stuck his tongue in my mouth, it was flickering up against mine. I closed my eyes, the lust in my body began to flow through my veins. Paul could sense this and brushed his waist against mine. I could feel the erection in Paul's pants as he rubbed up against me. A silent moan escaped my mouth making Paul laugh as he began to kiss up my jaw line and down my neck. I gasped as he began to suck and nibble at my neck.

"You taste so fucking good." Paul continued to suck at my neck. It actually felt intoxicating but it had to end. I gathered my strength and shoved Paul into the opposite wall. I took the opportunity to run up to my room but Paul just grabbed my arm. "wait." "what the hell do you mean wait!" "What the hell was all that!" I yelled at him. "I no i shouldn't have done that." I started to breath heavier and deeper , a heat from inside of me was taking control of my body. The more I looked at Paul the more I just wanted to punch him in the face and more.

"Brandon calm down, if you don't you'll phase." said Paul in a quiet tone. "YOU FUCKING KISSED ME HOW THE HELL AM I NOT GOING TO BE MAD!" I screamed this at the top of my lungs. "If you calm down I will tell you why i did that." "Just breath and try to calm down." I began to breath and closed my eyes. The heat within me was slowly disappearing. I opened my eyes to see Paul's disappointed face. I felt bad for yelling at him. "Ok I'm calm now tell me why u kissed me."

Paul sighed. "I..I..I Imprinted on you." I remembered the guys talking about their imprints, the people they love and only care in the world. "You Imprinted on me?" Paul nodded. "All i think about is you, how to make you happy, to keep you safe, to ...pleasure you." I just stood there thinking about what Paul just said. I sighed. "I don't know what to say." Paul walked up to me and cupped my face with his hands. "Let me have you, let me make you mine." Brandon couldn't believe his ears Paul wanted to fuck him so they could be together. Brandon just slapped Paul's hand away and stormed out of the house.

Paul just smirked and crossed his arms across his chest. "You'll be mine soon." was the last thing Brandon heard before slamming the door. Brandon let out and unexpected growl from deep in his throat. "I'll just go on patrol early I guess." Brandon quickly took off his shirt, boots, socks leaving them behind a bush in Paul's lawn. Brandon ran to the forest behind the house, taking of his pants and tying them to his leg and phased, running into the forest keeping his thoughts in the back of his mind.

* * *

><p>I know you haven't heard from Paul in a while, but don't worry! Your going to get alot more of Paul soon, so very soon.<p>

Thanks for reading! (**I would love reviews!**)


	4. Chapter 4: Giving a Chance

**Chapter 4: Giving a Chance**

**Brandon's POV:**

As Brandon ran to the meeting spot on the forest he could here voices in his head. One of them was Seth and the other was Jacob. _"Seth?" _Brandon, your in wolf form, why are you in wolf form." asked Seth. _"Yea I just wanted to go to patrol early I have nothing to do." _Brandon heard Jacob laugh. _"You better not let Sam here you think that or he'll give you double the work." _Brandon just growled. _"Where the hell are you guys?" _Seth let Brandon see where they were sitting. Jacob and Seth were in a clearing next to a stream. Brandon followed the paths until he could smell Jacob and Seth. When he arrived Jacob and Seth were sitting on their haunches.

_"What's up guys?"_ Seth wagged his tail._ "We already did our patrol you don't have to go since Quil and Embry are about to start so how about we go to the cliffs or something." _Jacob stood and nodded. The three wolves ran to the cliffs ans shifted. When there pants were back on they stood in front of each other. "It's good to see you two." said Brandon as he crossed his arms across his bare chest. Seth smiled. "How was sleeping at Paul's?" My heart jumped when I heard Paul's name. "It was alright, he gave me my own room."

Seth smiled yet again. "See now you don't have to sleep in the forest anymore." I mumbled under my breath. "I'd rather sleep in the forest." "You say something?" asked Seth. I just shook my head no. "The suns going down Seth we should get back." said Jacob. "You commin Brandon?" "Nah I got patrol with Paul." I sighed. "Oh well catch ya later." Jacob walked away. "See ya Brandon." Seth quickly followed Jacob. I sighed at the fact I was going to patrol for two hours with Paul. "I better get going." I took off my pants, tied the to my leg and phased. As I ran to the border I could here Quil in my thoughts. "Ughh stupid Paul, making go on patrol when it was his shift." _"Quil?" _i asked. _"Oh hey Brandon, I guess I'll be doing patrol with you tonight, Paul made me go instead what a jerk." _I laughed a little. _"That's fine meet me at the mid-point of the border in an hour then we'll do the rest together." _wow I actually know what I'm doing, this shouldn't be to hard just make a quick scan that will only take an hour to do then i can go to Paul's house to eat and sleep.

An hour later I met Quil it was the first time i had seen him in his wolf form, he had brown fur all over his body except his face which was a lighter color._ "Nothin?" _i asked. _"Nothin." _said Quil. _"Well I guess we can go home now." _Quil nodded. _"See ya tomorrow."_ Said Quil. "See ya." I sighed and ran back to Paul's house. I phased behind some bushes and quickly grabbed my cloths from behind the bushes. I decided to not put my shirt on since i was just going to take a shower.

I opened the front door and walked in. There was a a faint glow coming from the living room. I saw that the fire place was lit and a fire was crackling. I looked at the couch to see the back of Paul's head, just sitting there. I sighed and began to walk up the stairs when a deep, husky and threatening voice spoke. "Where the hell are you going?" I knew that it was Paul. I walked back down the stairs to see Paul standing. He was eying my body since I had no shirt on. "I just got back from patrol." Paul just smirked. "Come here." I raised an eyebrow and walked over slowly. "What is it?" I coldly muttered.

Paul grabbed my jaw and turned my head so i was forced to look into his eyes. They were all black. "What are you doing?" i asked. Paul wrapped his other arm around my waist and pulled me closer. "All mine." "What are you talking about?" Paul smirked "your mine and I'm gonna pound that ass until you can't walk right." I gasped and pushed him as i hard as i could. Paul staggered a bit. I took the opportunity to run up to my room. I slammed the door shut and locked it. I could hear Paul's walking up the stairs growling angrily. "Brandon you open this fucking door now!" I flinched as Paul was bagging heavily on the door. "Why should I!" I yelled back at him. "I want to talk, I'm sorry for saying that to you."

I just stood there thinking about weather to let him in or not. I sighed and slowly opened the door. Paul pushed it in, grabbed me by the hair and threw me onto the bed. Paul then pushed me into the bed straddling my hips. He leaned down and breathed in my scent. "You smell so good." Paul began to move his hips, his erection grinding against my waist. "What the hell get off of me!" I struggled and thrashed but Paul didn't budge.

"Come one puppy whats the matter don't want me to claim your sexy ass?" "Claim me?" I yelled in his face. Paul just smirked "It turns me on when your rough with me." Paul then leaned in and kissed me hard. His tongue exploring every part of my mouth. I began to struggle by kicking and kneeing Paul. He just moaned in my mouth. He finally stopped to get some air. "Why are you doing this?" i asked. Paul sighed and pushed me back further into the bed. "When i truly saw you on the beach I instantly knew you were mine, so now I'm going to claim you." Paul began to unbutton and unzip my pants. My eyes widened as he slipped them off, as he slipped them off a little of my boxers came of with it. Paul's eyes widened along with his smile. "So beautiful." I growled and aimed my leg at his crotch but missed as he tried to kiss me. "Paul please no don't rape me...please." I pleaded i had to think of whatever i could think of to get out of here.

"Why should I wait if I can easily claim you right now." asked Paul. I had to think of something fast. "B..b..because I won't...wo...wo" Why the hell am i shuddering! "Because what?" Paul yelled in my face. "Because I won't love you!" I sighed and waited for a reaction. Paul just looked at me in the face. "I never though about that, i just wanted to take you." "Well this isn't the way!" i yelled at him. He just got off of me, i rubbed my wrists which were bruised from Paul's tight grip. I quickly pulled up my pants and i got up to leave. Paul sat on the floor with a look of shock on his face, I was just about to leave when he called me. "Brandon...I..I" I turned to look at him "What do you want."

I said it so harsh and i saw the look on his face which was of sadness and realization of what he had done. "I...I'm so sorry, I didn't realize what i have done." He reached for my arm which i quickly moved away from him. "Yeah sure, you tried to rape me and you had no idea you were doing it." A tear streamed down his cheek and he let all the others fall as well. Paul actually went on his knees hugging himself crying. The sight was so sad and heart wrenching. "What am i getting myself into." i thought to myself. I got down on my knees in front of Paul. "Paul, I'm sorry for saying what I said and well doing what you did isn't the way to win someones heart." Paul looked up at me with his cheeks stained by tears. "I'm so sorry Brandon I didn't mean to do that to you, I..I..I'm so sorry!" Paul went back to sobbing and hugging himself. I sighed (I couldn't believe i was doing this.) and hugged Paul tightly.

He gasped and looked at me "Y...you forgive me?" I smile and nod at him. I thought to myself "How bad could this be, actually getting to know Paul it shouldn't be so bad." Paul hugged me back and sniffled. "Thank you for giving me a chance." I chuckle "no problem, now come on lets get you to bed." I help Paul up and led him to his room, I opened the white door and layed him down on his bed. "Now sleep." Paul smiled and nodded. As I was about to leave when he called me. "Brandon?" I turn back. "Hmmm?" "I know I'm probably asking for alot but...uh...will you sleep with me?"

Did he just ask me to sleep with him? Should I? What if he tries something? Paul's voice broke through my thoughts. "I want to start gaining your trust." I thought to myself again Maybe I should give him a chance. "Alright." Paul smiles and folds back the sheets as i climb in. I cover the two of us with the sheets and rest my head on the pillow. Patrolling sure does drain you and i think I might actually get some sleep. As i fall asleep i feel muscular arms wrap around my waist and that was all i could remember before falling asleep in Paul's arms.


	5. Chapter 5: Bipolar Much?

**Well here it is the next chapter! Sorry for the wait, I've been studying for mid terms so i haven't had the time to write or upload things. Any ways here's chapter 5**

**Characters belong to the rightful owner and the usual stuff.  
><strong>

**enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Bi polar much?<strong>

**Paul's POV:**

I couldn't believe it was happening. I was in bed with Brandon after what i did to him. He was giving me a chance to be with him. I listened to his slow breathing, it was so soothing and eventually I drifted of to sleep. I awoke to movement in my bed, Brandon was moving closer to me. He groaned as his ass brushed up against my crotch. I gasped as the effects were beginning to show. Oh my god I could feel my inner wolf wanting to take what was his.

_My dick was soon pushing against my boxers. I wanted him so bad, i wanted to make him mine. All mine. I threw the covers off of the both of us and quickly straddled Brandon holding his arms over his head with one of my hands. Brandon awoke with a start. "What the hell is going on?" "Paul what are you doing?" I smirked. "I'm gonna pound you til you can't even walk." Brandon gasped and began to struggle, I tightened my grip on his arms and Brandon whimpered in pain. "If you be a good little submissive I'll try to make things a little less painful." Brandon stopped struggling, he looked back with those eyes full of fear._

_I lost all control of my inner wolf which was howling wildly wanting to take Brandon. I quickly tore off Brandon's cloths as he whimpered slightly. I bent down to nibble his neck which left marks. "This is going to be fun, well for me anyways its gonna hurt like hell for you." Brandon whimpered softly again. With that I shredded my cloths and positioned my self at his entrance. I looked at Brandon's eyes which had tears streaming down down. "Don't worry puppy you'll learn to love it." With that I slammed my full length into Brandon's heat. He screamed in pain at the sudden entrance. Quickly i began to motion in and out of Brandon at a steady pace, trying to find his sweet spot. I hit it, Brandon's prostate. Brandon let out throaty moan that showed of much of the pleasure he felt. "You like that?" _

_Brandon moaned in response to the powerful thrusts I rammed into him. "P..Paul I want m..more." That was all Brandon could manage to say. "As you wish." I pulled out all the way missing the warmth of Brandon's heat. I quickly rammed into Brandon who yelped from both pleasure and pain. "Such a good submissive." I continued the act of ramming Brandon's prostate when he whimpered something. "Paul, I'm... I'm so close." I smile slightly. "Come for me puppy." _

I woke up sweating and panting. "Did I just dream of claiming Brandon?" I looked down at Brandon who was still asleep. He looked so peaceful at the same time i noticed my boxers were wet. "I can't believe it." I got out of bed quietly trying not to disturb him and looked at the clock 3:44 am. I tip toed to my dresser to get a new pair of boxers and headed to the bathroom. I stripped of all of my cloths, turned the water of the shower as hot as it could go and stepped in. I squeezed some body wash and cleaned off the evidence of my dream's effect. I continued to wash myself clean until the water got cold. I turned of the water, stepped out and dried myself. After putting on my clean pair of boxers i returned to my room.

I was shocked to see Brandon wasn't in bed. My heart began to pound. "Brandon where did you go?" I checked all over my room panicked by Brandon's disappearance. Maybe he went to his room? I walked to his room and saw that it was empty. The panic within me grew. I turned and ran down the stairs to search the rest of the house. As i was halfway down the stair case i knocked someone down. They rolled all the way down the stairs and onto the landing, landing of their back. I heard a simple "Ow" I sighed in relief it was Brandon. "Brandon are you alright?" Brandon rubbed the back of his head. "Why the hell did you do that?" "I..I thought you left me." Brandon growled a little "I did... to get a glass of water." I sighed. "I'm sorry for knocking you down." Brandon got up and began to walk past me. "Yeah, I'm going back to bed."

I smiled at the fact he was still going to sleep in the same bed so i picked him up bridal style and walked to my room. "Paul put me down." I chuckled. "Nope your still sleeping with me so i might as well carry you." Brandon sighed. "Fine." I walked down the hallway and into my room where i placed Brandon carefully on my bed. "Goodnight pup." Brandon rolled his eyes and covered himself the the sheet. "Night." I got into bed and almost fell asleep when Brandon said something. "Paul?" "i responded with a hmmm. "If you would please not hump me in your sleep, i swear if you do that again your gonna get a beating." I smirked. "I'll try." "What ever." I smiled and drifted off to sleep.

**Brandon's POV:**

Boy I sure did have a weird night. The worst part besides nearly being raped, was being knocked down the stairs and being humped by a sleeping werewolf. I looked at the clock on Paul's beside table. It said 8:40 am. "That's enough for today." I got of bed i didn't bother doing it quietly knowing that Paul will wake up by the time I walk out of his room. And guess what it sure did happen. "Brandon where are you going?" i sighed. "where ever i please." And with that i went to my room, grabbed my boots, walked down the stairs and put them on at the front door. "Hey you never answer my question!" Paul was at the top of the stairs apparently waiting for an answer. "And I answered it, where ever i fucking please."

Paul growled and quickly descended the stairs and slamming and pinning me against the front door with his hand at my throat. "When i ask you a question you answer it you got it ?" Paul just increased the pressure on my throat. I simply nodded hoping that he wouldn't pound me into submission. Paul asked the question again releasing his grip on my throat. Now where are you going?" I coughed. "I'm just gonna walk around the forest, maybe go to first beach." Paul growled. "Be careful, and I don't want anyone touching you, understood?" I nodded.

"I'll see you later puppy." he kissed my cheek and walked up the stairs. I opened the front door and ran straight to the forest "talk about bipolar and what the hell was up with the kiss on the cheek". The mist hadn't settled yet and it was apparently one of those cloudy days La push usually had. I didn't mind though I like the rain. "Geez why is this happening to me?" I sighed. I continued to walk through the forest making sure i was careful for any leeches who decided to cross the border.

Things got boring in the forest so i decided to go to the beach and maybe just walk around so i did just that. It was so empty at first beach despite the fact that its most likely noon. "Why is it so boring around here, i know La push doesn't have Disney world like Florida does but come one!" I was talking to myself that should prove how bored i was. Eventually I left and headed to Sam's house. I arrived to the sweet smell of baked goods and food as i walked up the front steps and knocked on the front door. I heard footsteps walk up to the door and open it. A young women with straight black hair and a scar on her face answered the door. "Hello you must be Brandon, Sam told me about you." "My name is Emily Sam's wife." I blinked . "Oh hello is Sam home." Emily shook her head. "He's on patrol but he should be home soon with Jake and Seth, come on in." Emily moved to the side to let me in.

I cautiously walked in to the house. It was ok, just some simple furniture nothing to fancy. Emily walked to the kitchen where food was in plates all over the counters and table. "Is there going to be a party or something?" Emily giggled. "No the pack is just coming over as usual and they eat so much so I'm just making a little something." My eyes opened up a bit. "Wow they eat this much, fat asses." I chuckled to myself. Emily offered me a plate of muffins. "Take one." I denied "No thank you." Next she offered me a plate of cookies. "No thanks." After that was a plate of brownies. "Do i have to force these down your throat?" I shocked. "Uh...n..n..no?"

Emily looked out the window to see the pack walking into the backyard. "I would hurry and take something before its all gone." I sighed and took a brownie and but into it. It was the brownie i had ever tasted it was rich with flavor. No wonder the pack ate all of her food. And they all came thundering in first Sam followed by Jake, Seth, Quil, Jared and Leah. "Brandon!" called Seth. I turned and smiled. "Hey what's up?" Soon Jake and Jared followed and began to talk to me. "So Brandon, you like being part of the pack?"

"Yeah its way better than being alone like I used to." Jared smirked. "Hey you wanna wrestle?"

"Hmmmm wrestle with Jared?" "Finally something fun." "Alright lets see who wins." Apparently everyone was in on the whole wrestling between me and Jared. Quil and Seth were placing bets on who would win. "I got a ten on Brandon." said Seth. "I bet 15 on Jared." said Quil. I gave look at Seth. He just smiled in returned. "Well outside we go, and prepare to lose." I chuckled thinking about how to exactly win this thing.

As soon as we were outside everyone stood on the side watching. Jared stood across from me a few feet away preparing and setting rule. "One round, and no face shots." I nodded and sat down on the ground. "Dude what are you doing?" I looked up at Jared and smirked. "Waiting for you now are you gonna attack or what?" Jared smirked and came at me his fist ready to give me a good punch. But i knew that was his fighting style. Mine was a bit different.

As Jared's fist was closing in I used one hand to block, Jared was shocked at how i blocked his fist, taking advantage of the time i kicked hard at his right leg which made him collapse instantly. I quickly jumped up to put a foot on Jared's chest pinning him to the ground. Jared growled grabbing my leg and pulled me down kneeing me in the back. "this is gonna be interesting." With one leg I pushed Jared forward, and bring my legs and lower torso up making him fall forward. My arms grabbed on to his causing me to flip over straddling him. I blushed noticing the awkward position. Jared noticed. "Ok you win." I got off and sat on the ground next to him. "Due where did you learn to fight like that." I was about to reply when I heard protest his loss. " Man I can't believe I lost." Seth was clearly delighted with his winning and took the money out of Quil's hand.

Sam and Jake walked towards us "Yeah where did you learn to fight like that?" asked Sam. "I taught myself, it's good to know how to defend your self against bears and mountain lions." Sam chuckled. "It's good to know you know how to fight." I nodded and remembered what I needed to ask Sam. "Sam when is the next time i need to patrol?" Sam thought for a moment. "Well today is already taken up but you can take tomorrow morning." I smiled. "Alright." I got up and dusted myself off. "I should be getting back, i wanna rest for tomorrow." Sam nodded in agreement. "Alright see ya tomorrow."

I said goodbye to everyone and headed home, well Paul's home. After about ten minutes of walking I arrived before i could open the door my heart nearly stopped. Paul didn't want me to touch anyone and I just wrestled with Jared. Crap. I held my breath and opened the door peaking inside. I really hope he wasn't home. It was all dark inside, so i stepped in and closed the door behind me sighing in relief. "I guess he isn't here."

A deep voice came from behind me. "Well guess again." I think I jumped a few feet in the air when i heard Paul behind me. "Where the hell have you been and why are you covered in dirt?" I had to think of a lie hopefully he wouldn't smell me or anything. "I..I. uhh..I..fell." Paul growled and threw me to the floor straddling my waist. "Is that so?" He bent down and sniffed my neck. "I smell Jared, what were you doing with him!" Paul yelling in my face wasn't exactly how and imprinting should work. I mean aren't they supposed to be loving and kind and what not. But Paul was possessive and abusive.

"ANSWER ME!" I gasped and said the truth immediately. "We were just wrestling at Sam's house that's all!" Paul smirked. "I guess I'm going to have to teach you a lesson puppy." I raised an eyebrow. "What." Paul raised a fist and punched me square in the face. Everything was spinning and fading to black. The last thing I heard was Paul saying "I'm gonna enjoy this." I past out as everything went black.

* * *

><p>I'm so evil, leaving a cliff hanger but don't worry I'll be writing and uploading the next chapter very soon. And I'm just gonna give ya'll a hint Paul is gonna be a bit meaner to Brandon. But that's all I'm gonna say.<p>

Thanks for reading! **(I would love reviews)**


	6. Chapter 6:I Sure Have alot of Work to Do

**Hello the new chapter is here. sorry it took so long i had...technical difficulties with my computer. this chapter is kinda short Im really sorry!. I will try and make the next few a lot longer and detailed.  
><strong>

**Characters belong to rightful owner. **

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: I sure have alot of work to do.<strong>

**Brandon's POV: **

I awoke in room, the lamps on the nightstands were turned on illuminating the room and giving it the feel of one of those jazz clubs with the lights turned down. I sat up and felt a sharp pain. I reached my left eyebrow to discover a gash. "Ow what the hell?" Suddenly everything that happened between me and Paul returned to me. "Why the hell did he punch me in the face?" I got out of bed only waring boxers and i felt something around my neck. I looked at the black leather around my neck. "A collar!" "Why the hell do I have a collar on!" the door swung open and i jumped a little as I saw Paul walk in.

"Your finally up." I growled a little. "Paul why the hell do I have a collar on?" Paul chuckled a little. "It's to teach you a lesson, your just like a puppy you don't how to respect or submit to your dominant." "I am not a puppy!" "I know how to take care of myself!" I quickly walked past him and down to the kitchen to find some scissors or a knife to cut this damn thing off. I found some scissors and began to cut the collar. Nothing happened no matter how hard i applied pressure. Paul walked in and chuckled. "That's a special collar it won't break easily, and it will still fit even if you shift." I growled once again. "What will the pack say about this!" Paul walked right up to me. "I already told them about the collar and the imprinting." I crossed my arms across my bare chest. "What did they say." I heard the concern in my voice and so did Paul. "They were ok with it." "Sam wasn't ok with the collar but I persuaded him."

I looked down at the collar, it had no buckled it looked like it was wrapped around my neck and melted together into just one piece of leather. Paul grabbed my chin and forced me to look at his eyes. "I'm doing this because I love you and so that you can submit, now come on i told Sam to change the scheduled so now you can patrol with me. "What!" "No way am I going to patrol with you!" Paul growled. "Yes you will." "And if i don't?" I raised an eyebrow to see what Paul would say. He didn't say anything he just smirked and pulled the collar the was behind my neck, choking me. I couldn't breath, now i Know what little dogs feel like when small kids are pulling them on their leash. The collar felt incredibly tight on my windpipe and gasped for air. Paul whispered in my ear. "Now are you gonna follow what I say?" I nodded quickly desperate for air.

Paul let go and shoved me to the floor straddling my hips and bending over to kiss me on the lips. I could feel myself blush. "Now let's go." I got up and sighed as i followed Paul to the back of his house. We took of our cloths and phased surprisingly the collar still fit, it just crushed my fur all the way to my skin. _"I hate wearing this thing." _Paul laughed mentally as he ran behind me. I heard him hum in delight as if he was eating the best thing in the world, but he wasn't he was looking at my ass the entire time._ "Will you stop looking at my ass!" _Paul growled and nipped my hind leg which made me whine in pain. _"I'll look at what ever I want!" _I growled and made a sharp left turn which left Paul in the dust. Sadly I could still hear his thoughts _"Where do you think your going?" "I am patrolling up this way you should go that way!"_ Paul caught up with me and tugged violently on the collar which caused me to fall to the floor with a hard thud.

_"Since you have this collar on you will follow me and do as i say got that."_ I whined in defeat. _"Good now come on I want to run the whole border."_ I followed for next 2 hours as we ran the border. I was so thirsty and i needed a drink badly. _"Paul I'm thirsty, can we rest for a bit?"_ Paul smiled. _"Of course puppy." _I rolled my eyes as i approached a stream. Since I was taller than a normal wolf i had to bend half of my body to reach the shallow stream. I drank and drank the cool refreshing water which caused my tail to wag. Then out of no where someone was on top of me. I turn to see Paul...mounting me!_ "Paul what the hell are you doing!" _I tried to stumble away but Paul's front legs we squeezing my sides so he could maintain his position._ "Just because I'm like a wolf doesn't mean you can fuck me like one!" _Paul growled at my retaliation._ "Stay still!" _Paul yanked at my collar but i kept struggling not wanting to have some weird doggy sex. _"Get off of me!" _I turned my head and bit into Paul's paw. That made him get off, and as soon as he got off and could smell his...his arousal. Gross a wolf arousal what the hell is up with this guy! _"Brandon I'm so sorry i just lost control for a moment, I couldn't help it you were in a submissive position with your ass sticking up in the air like that." "It was just begging to be pounded." _

_"What ever I'm going home." Paul mentally sighed. Fine I'll finish up here and meet you at my house."_ I huffed and ran all the way home. Wow I was calling Paul's house my home and it made me sick of thinking about it. I reached the back door phasing back and putting on some pants. I was thinking about making myself some dinner but after what happened earlier made me lose my apatite. So i decided to take a quick shower and try to scrub off the smell of Paul's arousal. I walked up to the bathroom and turned the water to hot and stepped in. I over did it with the body wash and scrubbed everywhere. Sadly the smell wouldn't come off. So i gave up, I got out of the shower drying myself up and putting on my boxers to get ready for bed.

As I walked to my room I heard the back door slam close. Crap Paul was back. I ran into bed quietly and pulled the covers over me. Paul was walking up the steps when he called for me. "Brandon?" Paul opened the door to my room and i played the I'm fast asleep trick. Paul chuckled and kissed me on the cheek and climbed into bed with me. Paul wrapped his arms around my waist ,interlaced our fingers and kissed me. I felt something inside my heart that actually liked being held. I pretended to wake up. "Paul what are you doing." "Shhhh go back to sleep puppy, it's ok I won't try anything, I promise." I huffed and actually tried to go to sleep. Before I could fall asleep I heard, the clanking of metal, i didn't want to worry about it so I fell asleep hoping that i can trust him.

**Paul's POV:**

I couldn't believe I let my inner wolf take control of me and try to hump Brandon. I had to learn better self control over my wolf. He was constantly saying that I should claim him right where he stands. I didn't want that, I wanted him to love me , to submit to me. I sighed as he slept peacefully, i took the moment to get the chain. I bought a special chain made of titanium, not even werewolves could break it so I don't think that Brandon will get out of this. I try not to bang the chain around to much and clip it onto Brandon's collar, and tightly secure it to the heavy bed frame.

"Now he won't be able to leave while I sleep, but just in case I'll sleep with him." I climbed into bed next to Brandon and wrapped my arms around his waist. I kissed nook of his neck and fell asleep.

The next morning i awoke to the sounds of struggling and clanging metal. Brandon was trying desperately to get out of the chain and collar. "Good morning my puppy." Brandon growled. "Good morning nothing!" "Why am I chained up like this!" "Get me the hell out of this!" I yawned and stretched while getting out of bed. It was actually funny seeing Brandon struggling to get out of the chain and collar. "Calm down." Brandon growled and sat down on the bed. I quickly crawled over to him and untied him from the chain, he was clearly mad at me but i could easily fix that. I leaned in to whisper something into his ear. "Better?" Brandon sighed. "A little, now would you please take off this stupid collar, it is really unnecessary." He really wants the thing off, but i can't do that not until he submits to me.

"Do you submit to me?" Brandon was silent for a moment, was he thinking of submitting to me? And then he spoke. "No, what do I have to do to get this thing off of me, i mean i just got here and I'm already being treated like a puppy ,I'm 16 not 5 when will you realize that." I felt my heart lurch in my chest, I never knew how he felt about being new to here, to the pack and coming to la push from the other side of the country. what kind of imprint was I. Brandon got up and left the room leaving me in his bed thinking about what he said. What could I possibly do to fix this, how can I win his love.

I sure have a lot of work to do.

* * *

><p><strong>well now we're getting somewhere! who knows what will happen next<strong>**! If you have any ideas i would love to here them!**

**Thanks for reading! (I would love reviews!)**


End file.
